chamberlainproductionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Danielle Rose Chamberlain is a major recurring character of the Chamberlain Trilogy series. She is an incredibly gifted witch and the youngest child of Kristopher Chamberlain and she is also the younger sister of twins Maverick Chamberlain and Thomas Chamberlain. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. History Kristopher Chamberlain and his wife slept together and conceived a child. Kristopher initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, but after words of consideration from Thomas Chamberlain,he later changed his mind. Throughout The Chamberlain Production Series In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, In Time For More Killing, In Were Back For More Butt Kicking, In You Are Dear To My Heart, In Daddy? Where Are You?, In Chamberlain Blood, In Possessed, In Evil In My Blood, Personality Elizabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her brothers; Maverick in Chamberlain Blood, where he said to his doctor that his sister was a tough one just like his father, and by Thomas when he said that both Kristopher and Elizabeth were fighters in Evil In My Blood. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her father who got it herself from his own father, Elizabeth's paternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. In You Are Dear To My Heart, Maverick says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Physical Appearance According to Maverick,Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Kristopher blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. Powers and Abilities In Daddy? Where Are You?, Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Maverick's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Maverick. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Weaknesses Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. The full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Kristopher Chamberlain Elizabeth is Kristopher's only daughter. He looked happy when Kris told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Kristopher was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her father. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Maverick Chamberlain Elizabeth is Maverick's baby sister and his only sister. At first he did not except her and even left Los Angeles and flew to Paris. Due to his time in Paris, he grew paranoid and couldn't sleep and he flew back to Los Angeles and was willing to protect her (with the exception of his mother) from anyone who would cause her harm. He fought for her rights and would do anything it took to make her safe. It was mentioned that he had an indescribable love for her even before she was born. Shortly after she was born Maverick couldn't stay away from her. He then Swore to his father that he would always protect her and love her no matter what. After his mother's death he was seen guarding the child with all his life and he even died for her (temporarily) and his spirit watches over her, and he finds peace. Thomas Chamberlain Elizabeth is Thomas's only sister, and he loves her very much. Even before Elizabeth was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. He is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince his father to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. He loves her dearly, Thomas would destroy those who would dare harm her, Thomas and Kristopher would fight to the death to save her from anyone that would do her harm. Appearances Season One * Eat, Sleep, Repeat * Time For More Killing * Were Back For More Butt Kicking * You Are Dear To My Heart * Daddy? Where Are You? * Chamberlain Blood * Possessed * Evil In My Blood Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament Elizabeth was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * Elizabeth is Kristopher's youngest and favorite child. * In Chamberlain Blood and You Are Dear To My Heart She was said to be a tough one just like her father. * Before she was born her father gave her various names like Zoë, Kaitlin and Angela. * Elizabeth has close bonds with both Kristopher and Maverick. * Elizabeth is the youngest witch introduced in either series. * All four of her grandparents are deceased. * As of You Are Dear To My Heart Elizabeth has already started walking. * Maverick stated in Time For More Killing that his 'Wooden Knight' is Elizabeth's favorite toy. * Elizabeth is the love of her father's life. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Kristopher loves her. Kristopher was besotted with her even before she was born * Sins of Our Fathers - As Kristopher notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Recurring Characters